


...Secret

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [16]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Takeru needs help finding the perfect gift for Yamato so he holds a meeting with the rest of the chosens. Yamato is not present and neither is Taichi.





	...Secret

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

The chosen children got together to figure out what to give Yamato for Christmas well all of them beside Taichi. He said he something to do and couldn't meet up. And Yamato isn't going to be there since it is about him and he band practice.

 

Takeru: what are we going to do? He has everything ever wanted.

 

Everyone was trying to think of what he would truly want. Nothing came to mind.

 

Daisuke: this is hard. Damnit Senpai where are you we need you. You know Yamato the best beside Takeru.

 

Somewhere in Japan

 

Yagami, Taichi is drinking some hot cocoa with Hama. Suddenly, he sneezed.

 

Hama: are you okay? You're not getting a cold right.

 

Taichi: I'm fine, it probably someone cursing at me.

 

Hama: oh by the way why aren't you with the others, aren't they having a meeting.

 

Taichi: ... *continues to drink* yes but I didn't want to go because I have a gut feeling that something bad is going happen to me if I went.

 

Hama: well how is Yamato and you coming along

 

Taichi: we are do—wait what *actually process what she said* one we are not dating and two I don't have a crush on him *blush slowly rising to his cheeks*

 

Hama: really now you sure cause he right behind you

 

Taichi: it's not what you thi—*it was the waiter asking if he wanted more hot cocoa* oh, yeas please *pointing an accusing finger at her* whyyyy, how could you? *cheeks puffed up, arm crossed*

 

Hama: it's too easy to tease you and you so do have a crush on him. Admit it.

 

Taichi: ... *sighs* yes, it's true

 

Hama: well go tell him I'm sure he feels the as you

 

Taichi: ... but what if it ruin our friendship, I can't lose him.

 

Hama: love is a risk what happen to your courage

 

Taichi: ...I—I just need time

 

Hama: well you better hurry before you find yourself in a situation you can't get of because the others are here

 

Taichi: wait what *turns around and see them* sh*t well later *turns to make a run for it but trips over Hama's foot*

 

While this conversation was occurring, the others had the best idea.

 

Takeru: *stands up and grabs Daisuke* you're a genius Daisuke. That's perfect. We can give Yamato Taichi.

 

The others look up surprise before smiling. All of them know that Yamato and Taichi are crushing on each other hard.

 

Hikari: I know where my brother is. He at the cafe with a friend whenever he has a gut feeling something bad is going to happen to him. I had Hama keep him company. I have a feeling she might know what we are planning and keep Taichi from fleeing.

 

Takeru: okay cool now we just need some ribbons and an apron.

 

Hikari: I got you covered *pulls out ribbons that has the crest of friendship scattered along it and an apron with the words  _Courage will be your wings as Friendship will be your guide*_ what

 

The others are looking at her weirdly.

 

Takeru: why do you have that

 

Hikari: Oh, I was wanting for this moment. Don't look at me like that. I want my brother happy and Yamato makes him happy. Also I want an excuse to give an apron to him and put some ribbons on him. He can cook really well but just doesn't have much confidence in it. I can cook but I like when my brother cooks but he never wears an apron which makes him even more messy.

 

The others looked shocked.

 

Takeru: *first one to snap out of it* well okay. Let's go get Taichi.

 

Back with Taichi and Hama

 

Taichi looks at Hama with hurt as his sister and Sora hold him in place.

 

Taichi: why *pleading Hama to help him*

 

Hama: *shakes her head* I warned you, so it's your fault for not listening. Have fun and hopefully Yamato doesn't get too excited

 

Taichi: wait what *O—O*

 

Hama never answered as the others drag him away to Yamato's apartment. They dressed him in an apron and take off his shirt, and tie his hands and feet together. They stuck a to Yamato tag on him before placing him on Yamato's bed. Everyone grin at each other.

 

Taichi: what the hell *tries to until but they were impossible* guys come on this isn't funny.

 

The others look at each other.

 

Takeru: Sorry Taichi but this is the best gift we could possibly give him. Don't worry my brother will take care of you just try to keep it down *winks at Taichi before grabbing Daisuke's hand and leading him away*

 

Hikari: This is for your own good brother *take out a camera and takes a picture of Taichi* well, have fun

 

Sora: be good for Yamato *smiles before taking Mimi's hand*

 

Mimi: *fangirling* you guys are so cute together

 

Koushiro and Jyou: good luck *walks away hand in hand*

 

Hours later

 

Yamato arrived home from band practice. He was too tired to cook so he brought some food on the way. He headed to his room only to drop his bag from the sight which woke up Taichi.

 

Taichi: Yama, can you help me, the others went crazy and tied me up and put me in this apron and took my shirt.

 

Yamato: *processing this before a smirk began to grace his lips* oh I'll help you alright, just be good and stay there. *processes to step towards Taichi while taking off his tie first then his jacket second then his shirt*

 

Taichi: ...! *struggles to untie himself but it's useless as Yamato catches his lips in a passionate kiss*

 

Yamato: *leans his forehead against Taichi's* let's have some fun, love

 

Hours later

 

Yamato please with himself as he stares at his lover in his arms. This was one of the things he always dreamed about but could never have in fear of ruining their friendship. Bites, nips, and hickeys scattered across Taichi's body screaming that he is Yamato's. He pulls Taichi close as he soon fell back asleep.

 

Next morning

 

Yamato wakes up and Taichi isn't there, thinking it was a dream until he heard some noise in the kitchen. When he arrived, he sees Taichi in the apron that he found him in. Taichi moved around the kitchen as he made breakfast for Yamato and him.

 

Taichi: Morning sunshine, Merry Christmas *turning to face him*

 

Yamato: morning, merry Christmas *wrapping his arms around Taichi's waist and kissing him passionately* let's eat.

 

Taichi: ..yeah *face slightly flustered*

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
